


Hunters Chat

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Hunter Street (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Incest, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Erotica, F/M, Foursome, Group Sex, Incest, Large Cock, Muscles, Oral Sex, Orgy, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Twincest, Twinks, Twins, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Sal sends something to his family group chat that nobody needed to see, but he doesn't manage to delete it in time and all his brothers and sisters see his full glory.
Relationships: Anika Hunter/Daniel Hunter, Anika Hunter/Jake Hunter, Anika Hunter/Max Hunter, Anika Hunter/Oliver, Sal Hunter/Anika Hunter, Sal Hunter/Jennie, Sal Hunter/Tess Hunter, Tess Hunter/Daniel Hunter, Tess Hunter/Jake Hunter, Tess Hunter/Max Hunter, Tess Hunter/Oliver
Kudos: 3





	Hunters Chat

Sal Hunter, at the ripe age of eighteen where maturity was coming in droves, furiously spammed buttons on his phone screen, which suddenly felt too small for the first time. Trying to delete a picture not meant for the eyes of a family group chat, and the accompanying message beneath it. With his nerves running so high it was impossible to steady himself enough to delete them. He screamed at himself, both for the accident and his failure to get them down in time to keep anyone’s eyes from his body.

It had been for Jennie. 

A view of his body in bed from the chest down, allowing the camera to gaze upon his toned six-pack and down into the cavern of his maroon sweatpants, which his thumb held open like the Cave of Wonders. His cock, fully erect and drooling a dew drop of precum, was resting to the side, showing off a small garden around his manhood.

Sal sent it after searching her name in his messages. Only the group chat with his siblings, Anika, Jake, Max, Daniel and Tess - along with Anika’s twin, Oliver - also had Jennie in it and he entered it by mistake. Now they could all see his glory.

He was moments from succeeding and ripping it from their view… when the bubble popped up, notifying him that Tess was typing.

‘😳🍆’ She sent, too shocked for words.

‘I didn’t mean to send that!!!’ Sal shot back. He tapped underneath the message, then dread filled his young body. Each and every one of them saw it. 

There was no way out of this now.

‘Little Sally ain’t so little anymore, huh!’ Max said, surely wearing a cocky smile. ‘Fuck, probs bigger than me. Don’t like that… I’m the older one!’

‘Don’t talk about it! I’ll just delete it and we can forget this accident!’ Sal groaned at Max. He’d have been fine with the embarrassing, expected ridicule and shouting to get rid of that and telling him that it was gross to show that. Sal could live that down. But Tess’ emojis and Max teasing that he was now bigger than his older brother was stirring weird feelings.

He was brushed right over by Tess, who again only put emoji’s. This time it seemed like she was asking one of them, or both of them, their size: ‘☝️ ☝️🧐’

Max came back with a rather cheeky text. ‘Nah, sis. ☝️ ☝️!!’

Daniel decided to join in by sending them a picture peering into his pants. It was like a rolling pin shaped like a dick; Thick on all sides, a length to shock them all, with a thinner but still girthy knob and it looked like it would destroy any hole. ‘No way, Max! This is ☝️ ☝️! Yours is more like… ☝️ ☝️, right? Maybe smaller...’

As the picture popped up on his screen, that beast of a dick and it's almost terrifying size, Sal couldn’t drag his eyes away from it. Barely holding enough willpower to respond to seeing his own brother’s dick. Adopted, albeit, but brother all the same.

‘Daniel! I put that up by accident, why are you!?’ Sal sent off to them.

‘You should ‘accidentally’ show us another one 🥴🤤’ Anika finally chipped in.

‘What!!' 

‘You got me soaked!’ What came next had Sal almost drooling, though he tried not to. Anika posted a picture underneath her black skirt to show a pair of white panties. Completely soaked through with her young juices, showing how horny Sal and Daniel’s cocks were making her. ‘I’m near the house, need me to come over… or was that for Jennie? She’s awful quiet, I know she saw it!’

‘Y-yes it was for her!! Why would I mean to send it to my family!"

‘Wouldn’t be the first time. Remember when Jake accidentally sent that pic in his undies? At least he didn’t show off his hole dick,’ Tess reminded them of an event from two years ago when Jake was chatting up a girl and sent them that by mistake. 

At least he deleted it and said sorry.

‘You can barely talk, miss bikini pictures, asking if your tits are big enough. 🤣🤣' Max replied. The others know he has a smirk.

‘This coming from the guy smaller than our little brother!’ Tess shot back, prompting Max to send a picture for comparison. He and Sal were decently equipt and similar in size, but Sal beat him by half an inch and was a bit thicker than him. Max came in around six and a half or so inches, with a delicious girth and dark untrimmed bush above his uncut dick. ‘🤤🤤 not bad…’

'Girls turn 😉!' Daniel texted in response. 

‘You guys realise we’re siblings right?!’ Sal tried but he was ignored all over again.

'You started this! 😜'

Tess gave them a picture of her perky breasts, her shirt pulled up over the soft, squishy orbs. Her nipples were a dark pink to match the pale white of her amazing breasts. ‘Are my tits big enough, Max?’

‘Hell yea!’ Max shot back. ‘Ay, anyone else want to just meet up at the house? Oliver, Jen, you’re invited too 😉’

'W-Why?' Sal questioned, gulping.

‘Those 🍆s belong in our 💦😺!!!’ Anika replied, moments before Sal could hear the front door open.

His gulp turned audible as he heard it.

Sal hoped it was just their parents. Surely with them home - despite the fact they were in Peru - the other Hunter kids would have to call this all off. Of course, hope died when Anika pushed his door open and walked up to Sal, stripping her clothes off as she came over. Beginning with her crop top, which already barely came down over her breasts, then unclasping her mini skirt. She must have been on a date to wear something this seductive. Not that it mattered now, as she was on her big brother’s bed and crawling up between his legs then looming over top of him with a grin on her cute face and lust in her eyes. 

"Ani-"

At first the boy tried pushing himself back, crawling up until his back was flush against the headboard but there was nowhere to go in the end. Matters became worse now as his face was inches from Anika’s, to the point where she leaned in and easily pressed her lips to Sal’s. Stealing a long, slow kiss from which there was no escaping. One of her hands moved from beside his hip to Sal’s crotch while kissing him and began rubbing his cock. Stroking him through the loose pants.

“Feels bigger than it looked,” She said in a soft, lulling tone.

“Oh god…” Sal moaned, as Anika played with him like he was a toy.

“I’ll treat you like a god if you want,” Her hand slipped into his sweats and curled around his dick, giving the girth of it a squeeze.

“Now who would want to deny an offer like that?” A voice said from the doorway, the pair turning to find a smirking Max. Who had entered the house soon after Anika, but hadn’t rushed for Sal’s bedroom. He leaned against the door, biting his lip as Anika played with Sal’s dick. “Nika, didn’t we teach you not to leave your clothes on the floor…? Come pick them up.”

He said this with her shirt trapped beneath his foot.

“But Maxxieeeeeeee, couldn’t you pick them up for me?” Anika purred, not letting go of Sal’s dick as she looked over at the boy with a seductive look on her face.

“No. Do it.” He said, a tone firmer than her seduction could breach.

Pouting, Anika crawled from Sal’s lap and onto the floor. She picked up her skirt on the way from his bed over to Max, but when Anika got to him he refused to lift his foot and free the crop top. Straightening up while still on her knees, Anika pouted at her big brother. Max shot her a cocky smirk, reaching down to grab a fistful of her hair before forcing the girl’s face against his crotch. Rubbing Anika against his dick, grinding on that petite face while she gazed up at him with a moan.

“Helloooo big brother…” Anika purred, rubbing against the boy’s bulge.

“I think it likes you,” Max pushed her firmly up against his thick manhood, pulsing on Anika’s cheek.

“Mmm, I think it does too…” Anika grinned, continuing to rub against it with her face. Doing it without being forced now. One hand glided up along Max’s thigh to meet the waistband of his shorts, then danced her fingers around its side with a purr in her throat. Sliding along until she hooked inside. “Let’s see it!”

“Mmm, take a look at your brother's big cock…” Max grinned.

Anika lowered Max’s shorts slowly, sliding them down his dark skin and moaning as she got to see his messy bush reveal itself to her. Then, just a little below that, her eyes met his cock. Her eyes shifted to meet Max’s and told the older boy just how much she wanted his dick already.

“W-wait! Anika-!” Sal tried to stop the girl, but she let Max’s cock pop free and bounce in front of her face like it was just begging for her to grab onto it already. Sal’s cheeks burned red seeing it, too.

All because of his accidental photo send, Sal had just watched his brother’s cock pop free of his shorts and boxers, which were pulled down by his sister.

“Mmmm, so big,” Anika grabbed it with two hands at the base before beginning to stroke Max’s cock, pumping its full length hard enough to make him grunt and grip the door harder. She was running on pure lust as she stroked the juicy dick. Milking Max’s thick rod until it produced a drop of precum for her lips to wrap around the tip and suckle from him. “Tastes… so good…!”

“Get over here, Sal, she can pump our cocks together.” Max groaned as Anika’s soft lips rolled over the tip of his cock, sucking like a little slut. “Ungh…!”

“N-no way!” The young stud shouted, “I wanted none of this, i-it’s weird!”

“Sureeee… you did send your dick to your family…” Max chuckled.

Anika pulled off his dick with a pop, whining at Sal. Both her hands continued working up and down Max’s length even as her mouth went unused. “Make him come here! I want his dick, too,”

“Or we get naked and go get him ourselves…” Max suggested playing with her hair. “Then enjoy your brothers like a good girl.”

“I am a good girl,” Anika kissed his tip before getting up. She allowed Max to unclasp her bra while stepping out of her soaked panties, which she tossed to Sal and the boy swatted aside in shock. Until he froze, looking upon his naked little sister and the young woman she had grown to be. Slim hips, perky breasts, and a deliciously juicy dancer’s ass that Max’s fingers happily sunk into. Anika moaned, pressing her naked body onto his as he squeezed and fondled her ass. “Mmm, Maxxy… I want you to fuck me rawwww…!”

“Oh my sweet baby sis, your ass is going to be leaking my cum by the end of the day…” Max purred.

Anika whispered into his ear while sliding off his shorts, “My pussy. Raw.”

“Mmmm, that too…” Max grinned.

“Lose the shirt, then join us,” Anika told him before pulling away and going to the bed. She immediately smashed lips with Sal and pinned him to the bed as her lips roughly took over his own.

“Strip him, Ani. Let us see Sal in the flesh…” Max demanded, while stripping off his shirt.

Sal moaned into Anika’s lips, but still resisted her affections and lust. Her hands were all over him, feeling up and massaging his cock once more with a good squeeze. “W-wait! I don’t-”

Too late. Anika tore his shirt up over his head and threw it away. Showing off his pale but sexy abs in their glory. The girl almost drooling from the sexy sight in front of her. “Woahhhhhh! Why do you keep refusing to swim shirtless! You should be showing off this chest! Every damn day!”

Before Sal could get out a word, Max grabbed him by the ankles and yanked back his sweatpants. Stealing them from Sal with Anika’s help when she held his wrists down. Their brother looked so hot in tight boxer briefs that captured the shape of his sexy, hard cock perfectly. Anika pressed her dripping pussy to it and pressed down, moaning silky. Max, meanwhile, got behind her and snaked either hand up to her breasts. “If you like his dick so much, and his bod, and all that… why don’t you date Sal, Ani?”

“She’s my SISTER! AND I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!” Sal tried protesting, whining at what was happening.

Anika moaned, sliding her hips back and forth faster along the length of her brother’s dick. “Adopted. So you can date me, Sal. I’d love to steal you from Jennie…”

“N-Not hap…” Sal began before moaning from the deep pleasure.

“I’ll be a good girlfriend for you,” Anika kissed him with a passion, letting her hands roam between his abs and over Sal’s chiselled pecs. She felt Sal throbbing hard against her pussy.

“Mm, you two would be adorable…” Max smirked, as he leaned Anika’s face in order to pull the youngster of the three into a deeper kiss.

As Anika and Max were kissing, a fourth and fifth Hunter entered the room. Having stripped each other on the way up to Sal’s room, Daniel and Tess shocked Sal when he finally noticed them kissing hard against his doorframe. He said nothing but looked between the four of them; All of their lips were intertwined with such passion, sharing their lust and tongues between their lips while singing songs of desire to each other. Daniel’s hands were gently gliding up Tess’ smooth thighs, making the younger girl shiver against him and a moan to pass from her into him. The hands she used to worship Daniel’s amazing body moved with vigor on his skin.

Max, meanwhile, had his cock pressed up against Anika’s pussy. Nobody was able to see his tip rubbing up and down the slit, prepared to push into their sister and stretch open her tight cunny. Their kiss was ongoing, heated. 

Tess grinned breaking the kiss, winking at her younger brother while feeling up Daniel’s chest. “I think Sallie might want some attention from us.”

“Oh? Yes, he should get some!” Daniel, despite his amazing body and hunky figure, always sounded so cute and dorky when he spoke. Guess it persisted even in this situation.

Tess pulled away from Daniel and leaned over the bed, looming over a gawking Sal. Her brother’s eyes couldn’t pull away from her tits, swaying so close.. “Why don’t you go say hello to Anika, while I give Sal a real kiss…”

“Hi, Anika!” Daniel waved at the young girl.

There were four eye rolls from that response.

“O-Oh, you meant like this…?” Daniel cupped her cheeks before roughly kissing her with a skill none saw coming. His sweet nature disappeared as Daniel’s lips dominated Anika, making her melt on Sal’s body and come so close to wrapping around Daniel and letting him pull her away. Instead, Daniel picked up Anika himself and wrapped her around his waist with his massive rolling pin cock pressed into her stomach. Her pleasure only grew as Max came up behind and began sucking on her next while grinding his own large cock against her young ass.

Tess grinned, as she moved onto Sal’s bed and took Anika’s now vacated spot. Straddled on top of the youngest Hunter male.

Sal gasped, pushing himself up against Tess’ raw pussy. He shook slightly in shock, trying not to moan. “T-Tess! You think this is weird right!?”

“Weird, yeah. Fun?” Tess grinned, before leaning in so their lips were millimeters apart. “Why don’t you kiss me and see?”

“N...no way…!” Sal yelped, surprised by her.

Tess giggled, before licking her brother’s lips. “Come on Sal, don’t be a prude.”

“Bu-but I… I have a girlfriend?” He whimpered, feeling the weakness behind his excuse. In the corner of Sal’s eye he could see Anika tense up, and he wondered if one of the two cocks had just pushed inside her. His cheeks turned a deeper red and Tess chuckled, knowing Sal was watching them.

“Mm, and she would love a Sal with the experience that I could give you…” Tess grinned, moving in closer. “Like watching them use Ani’s body? Super hot, isn’t it?”

“Th...they shouldn’t… they’re her brothers!” Sal said weakly.

“And I’m your sister, but it’s not stopping you from grinding against me.” Tess giggled, before finally kissing the eighteen-year-old on the lips. She felt his moan passing through her lips, so happily swallowed the sound. “Enjoy yourself for once Sal.”

Sal’s hands were hesitating. So close to just grabbing Tess’ hips, they even hovered in the air. “B...bu-but I’m not grinding…!”

“You might not be, but your massive, sexy cock is…” Tess purred, kissing him deeper. She lifted herself up against Sal’s body before reaching between them and pulling his cock free. It fell just short of seven inches and was decently thick, fitting well in her hand as Tess guided it to the entrance of her pussy. “I’ll even let you push it inside me… fuck your big sister! Do you want that Sallie? Wanna fuck me? Be the first to cum inside of me today?”

“INSIDE?!” Sal gasped, flinching. It proved to be his downfall, as when his body moved with such a suddenness, it pushed him inside Tess. Only a few inches breached her hole, but he was inside all the same.

“Unless you have condoms for five guys, going numerous rounds Sal…” Tess giggled, before moaning a little from the breach. She said he could push it in, but since he’d done the first part, Tess quite happily pushed herself down on the rest of it until all seven inches of Sal’s cock were buried deep in her warm, wet cunny. “M-Mmm, bigger than you look!”

No one noticed the glare on Anika’s face from Tess getting Sal’s cock inside of her.

However, it was quickly wiped from her as both her big brothers thrust up at once, impaling her fully on both of their thick cocks. Each in a different hole, big enough to hit pleasure points that made the girl squirt hard around Daniel’s massive cock. They moved at a slow pace in and out of Anika, moving as a well oiled machine that fucked her in sync so she had both cocks pushing deep into her together. The boys could feel each other grind up through her petite body as they fucked her.

“Ungh! A-Ahhhhh, fuck you’re both so big…! T-they’re- AH! So deep!!” Anika screamed into Daniel’s shoulder as the two boys jammed their cocks in and out hard, never missing a beat. Throbbing hard, grinding on each other through her delicate young body. Her fingers dug into Daniel’s back, gripping tightly to the hunk as he fucked her. “Mm! Pl-please go harder!”

“You, too, Sal! Go hard on your big sister’s pussy!” Tess played with her breasts as she bounced on Sal’s dick, moaning to herself. Squeezing her soft, round tits between her fingers to keep them from bouncing and add another layer of pleasure as her fingers pinched her nipples taut. Meanwhile, the girl fucked herself on Sal’s lengthy member. Sliding down every inch until their bodies touched before sliding off to his tip and stimulating it with her wet folds. “Mmm, so good… can’t wait for Jake to join us, add another cock!”

“A-and Oliver, too!” Anika cried out. It would have been a shock had her siblings not all been busy fucking when she said it.

“Jennie, too! I’d fucking love to fuck Sal’s girl,” Max purred, hammering Anika’s tight ass.

“No Jennie!” Their little sister hissed, taking to heart that she could date Sal.

“Don’t you like Jennie?” Daniel asked between intense thrusts that nearly broke the young girl’s pussy. She was dripping juices around his fat dick, flooding as he fucked. 

“She wants to date Sal,” Max chuckled, making his little brother and sister blush red.

Tess looked over to the boys with a smirk, before she lifted herself off Sal’s cock and stepped back from the confused, hot teenager. An unspoken question was quickly washed away from Sal’s mind when Daniel stepped up and instead put Anika in his lap, with the girl easing down along Sal’s cock until her big brother was buried inside. Anika for one couldn’t look happier as her pussy walls were stretched apart by the length and girth of Sal’s cock, sliding deeper and deeper in her tunnel until pressed to her g-spot.

“O-Oh god-!”


End file.
